A Day in the Life of a Toa: Gali
by Tieblaster
Summary: The title explains the story. It's a story about Gali in the early days of the Bionicle storyline. My first fic so please read and review.


A Day in the Life of a Toa: Gali

Disclaimer: Lego owns Bionicle and all characters in this story. I own nothing nor do I make any money from this.

I was on the beach overlooking the sea during a beautiful sunrise that filled the sky with color. Normally, this would be a breathtaking sight. Today however, I was too busy fighting to save a matoran from being smashed by a Tara-kava to take in the view. The matoran, Maku, was on one of her excursions from Ga-Koro and stumbled upon the Rahi. But I am Gali, Toa of Water, and dealing with these threats from the Makuta, either to the matoran or to myself, is an everyday event for me.

"Hold on, Maku!" I shouted as I approached at a run, "I'm coming!"

"Gali, hurry!" She cried, relief at my arrival visible on her face.

The Rahi had her cornered against a cliff and was preparing to strike when I intervened, blocking its punches before they could land.

"Run to safety, Maku, I'll deal with this creature."

With a "Got it!" she streaked off straight for the safety of Ga-Koro. After deflecting another shot I leaped up and over the Tara-kava, but as I landed I saw another one coming out of the water. --Great, just what I need, two of them.-- I thought. Calling on my power over water I released a blast of water at each of them knocking them back. Taking advantage of their confusion then, I stripped them of their masks, releasing them from the Makuta's power. As they left to return to their homes, I was able to focus on the task that had brought me out this way, finding a Great Kanohi Mask.

Turaga Nokama had said that it was on a hill in Le-Wahi in the shadow of Mount Ilhu. I had walked along the beach to begin with but now it was time to pick up the pace. --Time to go--, I though as I equipped the Kahoni Miru, the Mask of Levitation. I set off for Le-Wahi wondering if these morning's events were any indication of what the rest of today would be like. --Nah.-- I thought, not knowing how wrong I would be.

----------

Traveling above Le-Wahi I watched for the hill where the mask lay. --There it is, a hill on the edge of Le-Wahi in the shadow of Mount Ilhu, just as Nakoma said.-- Just as I saw it I also saw a swarm of Nui-Rama rise from the jungle, heading right at me. Knowing that they had the advantaged in the air, I made for the hill, hoping to find the mask and use it either to escape from or defeat the Nui-Rama. Unfortunately, I barely had time to land before the first of them were close enough to strike. The first one's attack I was able to block but then…

Thwack!

The claws of the next hit and sent me sprawling. The wings of a third hit me again before I could recover. Rolling away from the attack of yet another one and pulling myself up, ignoring my injuries, I used the moisture in the air to form a blast of water. A blast I then sent in the direction of as many Nui-Rama as I could. While not as effective against them as it was earlier against the Tara-kava, it bought me a few crucial seconds, which I used to franticly search for the mask, hoping it had a useful power. And there I found it, mostly covered in undergrowth, I hurriedly put it on just as the Nui-Rama struck again. But its claws did not hit for it was the Kahoni Hau, or Mask of Shielding. I used its confusion at hitting an invisible wall as the advantage I needed to remove its masks. The fight was not over yet though, not while the rest of the swarm was still under the Makuta's control.

--Come and get me Rahi.--

Answering my unspoken challenge two charged straight at me, but the power of the mask protected me from their claws and I used a concentrated spray of water to free them from their enslavement. While this was happening though another sneaked up behind me. Barely seeing it in time I back flipped over it and, using the Miru once again I flew and landed on its back. I then steered it into one of its fellows and removed the mask from the dazed Rahi. --Only one left.-- I though, seeing the final one. And then, seconds later, it was over, the last having joined the others in retreat. I had won, though not without injuries from the fight.

----------

Finally able to relax, I slowly made my Kini-Nui. There, meeting with the other Toa, I reported my good news and found out how my brothers were doing in their searches for their masks and thwarting the attacks of the Makuta. When I returned to Ga-Koro that evening, I checked with Maku to make sure she was all right and told her to be more careful. I also talked with Turaga Nokama about the location of my next mask and began preparing for the next day, which was sure to bring more danger and adventure, as any day does in the life of a Toa.

-Recorded by Hali, Chronicler of Mata Nui, while talking to Gali Nuva of past events and challenges as we prepare to leave for Metru-Nui, the City of Legends.

Authors Note: So, how was it? This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me if you think it is good, bad, or just boring or forgettable.


End file.
